Our Future
by duckgirl566
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go five years into the future and guess what they find? What happened to all the demons? Koga's a WHAT? Uncle Fluffy? Is Hojo insane! WTF! R&R please! Rated M for Inu's really bad mouth.
1. Well problems

**Hey Everyone! It's me again, with another fic. I hope you guys like it! I am going to try an make this one a little longer than the others. R&R Please! I live for reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I will mess with thier minds. Bwahaha!**

**Chapter 1**

**The light in the well goes green.**

"I don't get why you are so mad! He deserved it!" Inuyasha fumed.

"That doesn't mean you had to try and kill him! He has never done anything to us other than be kind. I don't get what you have against Koga, but it is getting very annoying!" Kagome fought back. Koga had just left after Inuyasha tried to fight him. Of course, this meant that there was a sitting involved.

"Incase you can't remember, that is the same guy who kidnapped you, put you in harms way with those bird things, and tried to make you his mate. All in the same freaking day!"

"That doesn't mean he's not a nice guy. SIT!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground. "I'm going home. I'll be back I three days." Kagome stormed off in the direction of the well.

"What! Danm it, Kagome come back! Shippo, stall her until I can get up or I swear I will bop your head so many times, all the kitsunes in the world will feel it!" Shippo ran after Kagome.

When Inuyasha found them, Shippo was sniffing the well and Kagome was standing there waiting to jump into the well.

"Inuyasha, the well smells strangely!" Shippo exclaimed to the Hanyou.

"Alright, alright, I'll investigate. Danm well." Inuyasha slowly climbed into the well. When he got too close to the bottom, a green light shined brightly, swallowing him completely. Something was wrong. Why was the light a different color?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and jumped in after him. Soon the light swallowed her too.

"Taya, come back here! Please!" Sota shouted.

"We are back in my era." Kagome whispered. 'Why does Sota sound so strange?'

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes?"

"You might want to see this."

Kagome looked through the small crack in the well house door to look outside. She gasped. Sota was out there, but he was older. A _lot_ older. Her best guess was 15 years old. "What in the world?" she whispered.

"I'm not so sure we are back in your time Kagome." A little girl started to run toward the well house. "Hide!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and they hide on the other side of the well. The little girl went into the building.

"He won't find me here!" she giggled. Inuyasha sniffed the air. The little girl smelled heavily of Kagome a little bit of some other demon. According to the scent, she was Kagome's offspring. But who was the father?

"There you are Taya! You can't run away from me like that! Kagome would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Uncle stinky Souta head!" she giggled again.

"I'm starting to think your daddy might be a bad influence on you. What do you want for lunch Taya?" Souta asked.

"Noodles!" the little girl smiled.

"More like your dad everyday." Souta mumbled to himself. He picked her up and brought her back to the house.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked nobody. She got up and walked out of the well house.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to follow them."

"Stupid wench." Inuyasha grumbled and followed her outside. He found Kagome still with a look of pure shock on her face. Then he saw it. She was a little taller. Her hair was pulled back and a pair of black glasses sat on her face. Her body was (how do I say this…mature? Yeah, that's good) mature. She hugged Mrs. Higurashi and got into a car. It was Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi went into the house and the car pulled out of the driveway. Kagome bolted from the yard and was trying to follow the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha followed.

"I want to follow her. She looks like me but…older."

"This is stupid Kagome."

"I don't care!"

The two teens came upon a large house with a sold sign in front. The woman got out of the car and called into the house. "I'm home!"

_Finally,_ Inuyasha thought to himself _I get to see the man that took _my _Kagome. Wait a second- my? Where the hell did that come from?_ He saw Kagome's mouth hanging open next to him, so he looked at the front door. It was him! A slightly older looking Inuyasha! And he was dressed in modern clothing! He looked to Kagome. That was when he noticed she wasn't there, but she was a few feet away, looking at a newspaper.

"I-Inuyasha…we are…we are 5 years in the future!"

**I...need...Japanese kid's names! I like the sound of Taya, so that's why I used that for her name. If you give me names, you'll get a cookie. (okay, since I can't give you a cookie, how about a thank you 'insert your name here' ? Good? good) Is it good, is it sucky? Let me know! Come on guys, click on the reveiw button, you know you want to. ;)**


	2. What do you see in the windows?

"The future? Then that means…"

"Something's wrong with the well!" Kagome exclaimed at the hanyou. "Oh god, what do we do?"

Inuyasha wasn't thinking about the well, but as to the people they saw earlier. Was that really Kagome? Was that really him? He couldn't be sure of the guy be he was positive about Kagome. She smelled actually like his, but a little spicier. As if she was mated. This made Inuyasha growl, deep from his throat.

"What should we do?" He sounded in an authoritive (sp?) tone.

"I want to know who that girl was. She looked a lot like me, drives the same car I like, and I think that little girl at the shrine was her daughter. She looked a lot like me too."

"But what if-," But Inuyasha was too late. Kagome was already walking toward the house toward the window. "Keh, wench." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He followed Kagome who was now looking through the kitchen window.

Kagome saw the older version of herself holding someone's hand and being lead into a hallway with stairs. Thing is, the face of the mystery person was hidden.

"They're going up stairs. Inuyasha, go climb the trees surrounding the house and see what they're doing."

"No way! I'm not your slave!"

"Inuyasha, don't make me say the word."

"Keh, fine." Inuyasha leapt into the trees. After looking in two windows, he saw only a bathroom and a pink room with a small bed and a few children's toys. Then in the third window he saw Kagome making-out with a silver haired man. That same silver haired man took off her shirt and pushed her on the bed and proceeded to…uh…do something that in this author's opinion should only be done by a married couple. Wink, wink. That silver haired man was…himself.

Authors note" Uh...yeah. No lemons in my stories. But I love fluff. Limes are okay, but NO LEMONS! For heavens sake I'm only (insert my age here) years old! Sorry for the short chapter but I like it this way so Ha! R&R please!


	3. Inuyasha Higurashi

I love this story! R&R

Inuyasha stared at the scene before jumping down. _What the hell was that? Well, that was me, mating Kagome. How do I feel about this? Well, I do care about her. Aw hell, I love her danmit. But does she feel the same?_ Inuyasha paused his thoughts when her heard the future Kagome groan, "Oh Inuyasha!" _That's just disgusting. I need to get away from here. I can here everything._ Inuyasha bolted from the yard, forgetting his friend.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome ran after her friend. _What is wrong with him? _Kagome ran after him, calling his name.

Inuyasha pulled up from what he was doing to Kagome's neck and stared off into space for a moment.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's mate asked. Kagome's voice sounded worried. He needed to comfort her.

"Nothing. I'm going outside to look around. I'll make it up to you?"

Kagome smiled. "You better."

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He finally stopped running about a block away from the house so she could catch up. "What did you see in the windows upstairs?"

Inuyasha cringed. "I…uh…didn't see anything."

"Oh. Well then, we should go back and look around." Kagome knew her hanyou was keeping something from her. He saw something but wasn't going to tell her, so why force it out? Because she wanted to know, that's why! "Unless…there is some reason you don't want to go back."

"Uh, no but-,"

"But what? Are you ready to tell me what you saw?"

"I told you nothing happened, but-,"

"So then let's go back there!"

"Ugh, fine!" _Guess I'll just have to deal with the sounds of…_that

_The yard smells strongly of Kagome, but somehow it's different. It smells like Kagome before we-danmit! They're already here! How could we forget? _Then Inuyasha remembered what happened between himself and his wife. _Oh yeah. That._ Inuyasha followed the scent of her until he saw to figures walking back toward his home.

"Inuyasha, who's that and why does he have hair like you?" Kagome asked and held tightly onto his arm.

"I'm not sure." The person walked toward them.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha, it's you!" Kagome gasped.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha called out to himself. (Yeah, I know that sound's strange but this is hard.)

"Sorry, we forget you were coming today. I'll introduce myself. Hello, my name is Inuyasha Higurashi."

Cliffhanger. R&R if you want another chapter!


	4. Baby, what baby?

**Thanks to everyone who reveiewd! My cousin is getting angry becuase 'I don't post my story fast enough' but I don't care! This is probably my favorite story so far. Let me know how it is!

* * *

**

"Inuyasha…Higurashi…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I can explain." The older Inuyasha said. "You traveled 5 years into the future. Don't ask me why, I don't know. When Kagome and I moved here permanently, I took Kagome's last name. It doesn't really matter since we are married but I thought it might be nice to know."

"So you're me in the future?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes."

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"Probably getting dressed and then you'll fix dinner. You're cooking has gotten a lot better in the past five years."

"Oh. Why does she have to get dressed?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if you must know, well he can tell, you what we were doing later. After all, he saw. Sorry about that." He blushed furiously.

"You mean you saw them-,"

"Yes okay!" Inuyasha shouted. This was really getting annoying. He just wanted to know how to get back so everything could be normal.

"Inuyasha! Inuyaashaa!" A voice called out. It was an older Kagome.

"Come, let's go inside. I'm sure there is some ramen in the house."

The group of three walked into the house filled with boxes.

"What's with all the boxes?" Kagome asked.

"We just moved out of the shrine and into this place."

"Inuyasha, remind me to go to the store, we only have one pack of ramen left and you know how much Taya loves-," The woman sopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God." she whispered to herself. "Inuyasha, it's-,"

"I know Kagome. I forgot too."

"What the fuck is going on!" the younger Inuyasha shouted, regretting hi words as soon as they left his mouth. 'Crap! Baka, now Kagome is gonna-,'

"Inuyasha, sit!"

"What was that for wench!"

"You shouldn't use that kind of language!"

"Who says I can't?"

"I do!"

"Guess what? I don't care!" 'Danmit she's going to sit you a-,'

"SIT!"

"Would you two just shut-up?" The older Inuyasha growled at the two teenagers. They were silent.

"Why don't we go and get this straightened out?" The older Kagome suggested and started walking into the living room with the older Inuyasha.

"Let's go baka." Kagome called. Inuyasha just stood up and growled. 'This is stupid. I want to go home.' He followed Kagome into the living room where the couple sat.

"Um, how should I start this…hello?" The older Kagome asked.

"How about telling us what the hell happened to us?" Inuyasha bluntly suggested.

"Someone put a spell on the well. It made you come to our time." The oldest Kagome started to explain.

"Who would be able to do that?" Kagome asked.

"Two people: Kagome and…Kikyo."

"Why would Kikyo want to do this?" the youngest Inuyasha asked.

"Because she was jealous. She was trying to put a spell on the well that would kill Kagome, but it backfired." The elder Inuyasha explained.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because she was dead. To do something like kill someone with the well would take a lot of spiritual energy. Since she didn't have a pure soul of her own, she couldn't do it." He answered.

"Oh."

Inuyasha's mind was filled with thoughts. 'Kikyo wanted to kill Kagome? Why? Um, duh, she wanted the soul. Danmit. How could we be so blind to her jealousy?'

"How did you know we would be here? How do you know what happened?" Kagome asked her older self.

"Time is set in stone. Fate cannot be changed. We did everything you two did, saw everything you did too. The future cannot be changed." She replied.

"That makes a ton of sense." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Wow, I'm really glad you changed a little after the baby was born Inuyasha." The older Kagome mumbled to herself, though everyone could hear.

"Baby, what baby?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh that right you don't know." The older Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist. "We are celebrating our 5 year anniversary. 5 years ago we got married in feudal Japan."

* * *

**I know it doesn't make a lot of sense but trust me okay? R&R please! This takes a lot of time and editing to write!**


	5. Who's at the door?

**Okay, I didn't get a lot of reviews, so I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 5 reviews people. That the MINIMUM. Thanks to everyone who's reading this but please write reviews! I know this story us confusing, but I promise to try my best to do better! Thanks and you guys rock!

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Who's at the door?

The older Kagome smiled at the teens. Inuyasha was in a state of complete shock. _I am going to mate Kagome? No way, that can't be right. I'm just a half-breed. This must be a mistake._ _Kagome can't be my…my…_ Inuyasha's world faded to black.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to stare at a white ceiling.

"What the hell happened to me?" he whispered to himself. Then a thought came to his mind. "Kagome!" He sat up fast. Too fast, because his head started to hurt.

"Be careful baka. You hit your head on the coffee table when you fainted." An older version of himself looked back at him.

"Where's Kagome." It was a statement. Not a question.

"With my mate in our room unpacking boxes. Before you see her I would like to talk to you. Alone."

"Keh, what about."

"Your future. Number one: Stop thinking you are not good enough for Kagome. She loves you danmit and when you finally tell her you love her you'll both be a lot happier."

"Wait, are you saying that Kagome lo-,"

"Number two: Kikyo doesn't love you. She just wants you to go to hell with her. Think about it, did she love you for you? No, she wanted to use you and the jewel to become a normal person."

"Hey, that-,"

"Number three: Don't kill the monk. Miroku eventually gets better and takes Taya away every so often with Sango so you and Kagome can be alone to…well, you know."

"You mean me and Kagome-,"

"That's normally what mates do. Now number four: Move to this era with Kagome. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't visit the past as often as possible. And finally number five: Stop trying to kill Shesshomaru."

"WHAT!"

"After Kagome gives birth to Taya, he will accept you as one of his pack. He will act more like a brother."

"Yeah, right. Shesshomaru would rather me dead!"

"But his opinion will change."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. _This is too strange. But I can't say I won't like this future._

"If you'll excuse me, class starts in a few minutes." Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the man with a confused expression. "We opened a dojo. I teach fighting techniques. I had to support my mate in this world somehow, so I used the skills I had. Didn't you see the building out back?"

Inuyasha thought back to when he was outside. Yes, there was a long building with a few windows and a large square next to it that was made of cement. "Can I see this 'class'?" he asked.

"Of course." The two walked out side and to the dojo in silence.

* * *

"So this is your house?" Kagome asked as she walked up the stairs behind the woman who was her future self. 

"Yes. We moved in a day ago. We were staying in feudal Japan most of the time, but we realized we couldn't rely on mom for support forever." They walked into a room with a large bed, two dressers, a closet and a few boxes. Kagome was a little nervous. It had taken a half hour of convincing to get her away from the unconscious Inuyasha. "Will you help me unpack these boxes?"

"Oh, sure."

Kagome opened a box and quickly shut it again. "Is something wrong?" the older Kagome asked her while she set up a clock.

"Umm…" Kagome couldn't find the words. She had just stumbled onto a bow filled with corsets, thongs and other 'unmentionables' couples used during you know what! "This box has…uhhh…"

"Oh. Oh! Sorry!" the older Kagome cringed and took the box. "That must have been weird seeing that kind of thing. I mean your only eighteen, right?"

"Uh, yeah." _Actually, it's not that big a deal. I'm an adult now so it's okay for me to aghh! What am I thinking? _(a/n: It has been three years since Kagome first fell down the well and 4 months since they defeated Naraku. Just for your information ☺)

"Sooo…you and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. How could she not be curious after discovering…_that_?

"Yes. Five years ago, we got married."

"So that means your 23. How does it happen?"

The future Kagome sat on the bed and gestured for her younger self to sit next to her.

"Well, after we got back to feudal Japan, we find that everyone thought we were dead and Sango and Miroku married and with twins. I always wish I could have been there, but you can't change the past. A few days after we returned, Kikyo came to the village to find I was alive. She was furious. I don't really want to tell you much about that. It wasn't a great experience."

"I understand."

"So, after that, Inuyasha and I became closer. Then one night, about six months after the Kikyo thing, he kissed me and told me he loved me. And I told him the same."

"Wow. It sounds fantastic. Then what happened?" Kagome had great Interest in this. After all, it was her future.

"Well, 2 months later, I found out I was pregnant. But I didn't tell Inuyasha. I was so scared. What if he didn't want it? But then a youkai attacked the village and I got hurt because Inuyasha got there late. He was visiting with Shesshomaru about something. I lost a lot of blood and in a stage of panic a began sobbing and I said 'my baby is dead!' Inuyasha of course heard me and I had to tell him what happened. He was so angry that I didn't think he would be happy for us. But we really didn't have to worry about it because it was probably dead right? Wrong. A few days later I was hit by morning sickness and I went to the doctor and it was confirmed: the baby survived. Inuyasha was extremely excited. So a week later, we got married.

"Then I gave birth to a little girl, my Taya, a few months later. Eventually, when Taya turned two, Inuyasha brought up the fact that we needed to decide where we would live permanently. Inuyasha thought it would be safer for Taya if we raised her in my time, but I wanted her know of both worlds. So we lived in the past until Inuyasha thought of a way to support us. He opened the dojo and then we worked there and lived at the shrine and with Sango and Miroku until we could build this small house for us to live in. And here we are." The woman smiled proudly describing the past five years, leaving out most of the details so there would be a few surprises.

"Wow. What about Kikyo? Does Inuyasha ever regret not choosing her?" Kagome had to ask.

"I don't think so. I once asked him and he got depressed and angry with me. When he asked me if I had any regrets, I told him I didn't and he told me he didn't either. I was so happy. Oh, let me tell you about this one time when Inuyasha-,"

DING, DONG!

The doorbell interrupted the older Kagome.

"I wonder who that could be." She got up and walked down stairs and opened the door. "Hojo? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" She didn't get a response. Kagome heard a large crash and ran down the stairs, hoping that her future wouldn't be cut short.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know by using that little button over there. You see it? Good.**


	6. WTF Hojo!

"Hojo, what are you doing?" the future Kagome asked when he began kissing her neck.

"Taking you back. He doesn't deserve you Kagome. Come back to me!" Hojo lifted her shirt and began kissing her again.

"Hojo, stop! I'm married! I'm happy! Why won't you accept it and move on?" she pushed Hojo away. He slapped her and forced a kiss. Kagome couldn't watch the horrific scene anymore.

"Don't touch her!" she cried out. Kagome pushed him off put was soon found Hojo had a knife. He cut Kagome's arm and shoved her in a closet. "Let me out! Inuyasha! Help!" Kagome cried. It was to no avail. Neither of the Inuyasha's came to their rescue.

"Hojo, why are you doing this? Leave please!" the 23 year old cried.

"I am not letting you get away this time Kagome. Not now. I'm too close." Hojo pulled her pants down and hit Kagome hard so she was unconscious. Then two figures broke through the large window.

"Help! Please! Somebody! Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed and found herself in the light again. Her Inuyasha opened the door and grabbed her as she fell into his embrace.

"What the fuck?" he whispered. "Kagome, how did this happen?" He looked at her arm. It bled heavily. Kagome whispered one word before she passed out.

"Hojo…"

"Come on Minase! You are my top student; don't go easy on me now!" the Inuyasha sensei shouted as her sparred with his student.

"Yes sensei!" the boy shouted. From what Inuyasha could tell, he was about 15 years old. In the room his older self called an office, there were pictures; lots of pictures. He was in some of them. Pictures from competitions, one with a cake and two adults that looked a lot like the boy. Inuyasha had guessed they were his parents. There were a few pictures with other students too. Many of the pictures were of Kagome. He saw one with him and Kagome kissing with a sunset behind them. But what was the majority of the pictures? A little girl. She was everywhere! With Inuyasha, with Kagome, with Sota even with that cat at the shrine! Inuyasha smiled. Maybe he would like his future. Maybe he would enjoy there family that fate had picked out for him. Just maybe.

Then he smelled it. Blood. And not just anyone's blood, but Kagome's. "Shit." He cursed and ran in the direction of the house only to follow his future self.

"You smell it too?"

"Keh! Shouldn't you already know the answer to that?"

They jumped through the window at the same time. The older Inuyasha stopped at the sight. His wife was on the floor with her pants down, no shirt and unconscious. Hojo stood above her muttering, "Filthy whore. Now I'll rape you like you deserve!"

Then he heard his Kagome calling for help from the closet. The smell of blood got stronger as he neared the closet. When he opened the door he saw Kagome on the floor bleeding from her arm. He embraced her when she tried to stand.

"What the fuck?" he whispered. "Kagome, how did this happen?" He looked at her arm. It bled heavily. Kagome whispered one word before she passed out.

"Hojo…"

He looked at the other Inuyasha who had Hojo tied up behind the couch and was trying to wake his wife by sprinkling her face with water.

"Inu…Inu…Inuyasha?" the wife and mother began to cry. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't strong enough! He didn't…um…do anything did he?"

"Not like that no. We were able to stop him before- Inuyasha, don't!"

"Inuyasha had Hojo held in the air by his throat. "You ugly son of a bitch! How _dare_ you do this to Kagome! I'll be sure to make your life a living hell before I obliterate you!" He flexed his claws before he was forced to drop the man.

"I'll call the police. They will take care of him. Take Kagome; use the first aid kit in the bathroom and go up to the bedroom. Stay there until we come for you." Before Inuyasha could reply, he dialed what Kagome had once told him was called a fu-une. He carried her bridal style and ran up the stairs.

Big thanks to **Serene Song** for the name! I will be using more in the story so keep them coming! The plot thickens! Dun dun dun! You guys rock! Now this time, I got 4 reviews so I didn't stick with my threat, but Next time I want **_six reviews!_** R&R!


	7. authors note

**HEY!** I just realized I haven't been keeping up with the disclaimer thing so here it is!

Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of his posse, (hehehe I couldn't resist the word!) **

There. Now is everyone cool with this? Good. 

Later!-duckgirl566

(Incase you couldn't tell, this was an authors note; not part of the plot.)


	8. I lo,I lov, grrrrrr

**Holy Crap! I got 588 hits! But only 32 reviews! What the heck! Review people! I'm not posting again untill I get fivr reviews! Now that i'm done bitchin, here's the story. **

**

* * *

**

"_Don't touch her!" she cried out. Kagome pushed him off put was soon found Hojo had a knife. He cut Kagome's arm and shoved her in a closet. "Let me out! Inuyasha! Help!" Kagome cried. It was to no avail. Neither of the Inuyasha's came to their rescue._

"_Hojo, why are you doing this? Leave please!" the 23 year old cried._

"_I am not letting you get away this time Kagome. Not now. I'm too close." Hojo pulled her pants down and hit Kagome hard so she was unconscious. Then two figures broke through the large window._

"_Help! Please! Somebody! Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed and found herself in the light again. Her Inuyasha opened the door and grabbed her as she fell into his embrace. _

"_What the fuck?" he whispered. "Kagome, how did this happen?" He looked at her arm. It bled heavily. Kagome whispered one word before she passed out._

"_Hojo…"

* * *

_

Kagome bolted upright. _It was just a dream. It's okay. Wait- where am I?_

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" she timidly called out. She was met with two amber eyes staring at her only two inches from her face.

"Good, you're finally awake."

"What happened?"

"You passed out from blood loss." Before Kagome could say anything else, Inuyasha had his lips on hers with a timid, chaste kiss.

"Inu…yasha?" She whispered when he pulled away. Then he came back in for another kiss, this one hungrier then before. Kagome suddenly realized they were on a bed. _Oh my god! Inuyasha is kissing me! I've waited so long for this!_

Inuyasha gently tugged her back down onto the bed with him, beginning to undo her top…

"Danm bandages!"

* * *

Kagome bolted upright again, this time it wasn't a dream. She turned her head to see Inuyasha fumbling with a first aid kit, cursing the things inside it.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

He looked up.

"Holy shit! You're okay!"

"Sit."

Inuyasha stood up after the spell wore off. "What was that for!" he asked.

"For using that kind of language."

"Keh, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What happened to 'future me'?"

"Oh, they went to something called a hus-pi-tal."

Kagome giggled. "You mean hospital."

"Keh."

Kagome giggled again. Her laughter made his heart swoon. _Maybe I should tell her. Might as well since we end up together anyway. I want to tell her this._

"Kagome, I…I…I lo-. I lov-. Danm it all to hell!"_ Why can't I just say it? I love you. Three fucking words and I can't say them!_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" _Oh crap! Now what is she gonna say? Great going Baka!_

"I love you too."

In seconds Inuyasha's lips were on hers. They sat in the bed, just kissing (get out of here you sickos!) for a while. Then Kagome pulled away.

"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo."

"Who?"

"Am I just a replacement for the real thing?" _This is great! I kiss Inuyasha and all I can think about is _her_! I have to know._

"Hell. No." That was all it took. In moments they were on each other. "Kagome?" came his whisper into her ear.

"Will you be my mate?"

"Of course baka!" Inuyasha striped Kagome of her shirt and began kissing her neck.

"Um, actually, we don't get any action until after you get back to feudal Japan." (I do NOT write lemons. I do read stories with lemons, but I skip over the lemony part. I like that word. Lemony. Okay, back to the fic.)

Inuyasha growled low. Kagome just screamed as she realized she was just wearing her bra, witch left nothing to the imagination, and her skirt. Both hanyous flattened their ears to their head as close as they could. Kagome grabbed the blanket and covered her torso, muttering apologies.

"So, how is she or uh, I?"

"Hojo was arrested again, and she went to the hospital. Kagome has a few bruises, but over all, she's fine. I didn't get to speak with the doctors, but the were all smiling at me, one told me congratulations. I didn't get what they meant by it."

"Maybe they were happy no one was hurt?" Kagome suggested.

"No one was hurt! Look at your arm Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"We've been hurt worse than this!" she retorted. "It really isn't that serious."

"Not serious! He could have killed you!"

"You don't think I could defend myself!"

"Hell no! I should have been protecting you! It's my fault you got this way!"

"No it's not! It's Hojo's!"

"But-,"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha muttered curses into the carpet.

"Would you just shuddaup you two!"

They both looked at him. Well, Inuyasha tried, but his face was just smacked down into the carpet again.

"I'll be down stairs. You two can sleep on the couch." He turned and slammed the door. Inuyasha heard him walk down the stairs and the conversation he had with the future version of Kagome. Both Hanyous yelped and fainted.

"Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha!"

* * *

**Ha ha! A cliffie! Now review my readers! Also, schools startin soon, so it will be every few days that I post. Also, this chapter if dedicated to everyone effected by Katrina (the hurricane. Wtch the news people!) they need our help. If any of you are reading this? Stop killin, raping, and doing crap to each other! Accept help and save yourselves!**


	9. Oh my God why Hojo?

**OMG! I have over a thousand hits on this story! Thanks sooo much for reading guys! To celebrate, I tried to make this chappie a little longer. You might hate me at the end though. Okay, here are the responses!**

**Lil-kag0m3: **Hey! I absolutely updated

**Clumsy-azn: **It sucksabout what happened. I finally got a thousand hits!

**Reincarnation16: **You hit the friggin nail on the head!I was hoping someone would!

**SweetInuLover: **Don't lie to yourself! You love me:)

**Serene Song: **Wow. I think I'm gonna stay away from your family.

**Obsessed-Fangirl-Mimi-sama: **Let's give those basts hell! Why don't they just friggin help each other?

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Hey- want to get a response? Write a super cool, funny, or insulting review! Or, just freaking ask for a response! I live off reviews people! Now, on with the fic!

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Inuyasha, but that would be sooo friggin awesome if I did!

* * *

"Um, self! Something happened to Inuyasha!" Kagome ran down the stairs into the living room where her future husband was being pulled up onto the couch by his wife.

"Oh, he must have heard me tell Inuyasha the news. He didn't hit his head or anything, did he?"

"No, he didn't." Kagome looked at the older Inuyasha. "Uh, what exactly did you tell him that would make him do that?"

"Uhhhh…that I was 4 months pregnant?"

"What!"

"I've been hiding it for a little while. I dint want him to worry with the house and the court hearing and everything…"

"Your 4 months pregnant!"

"I know, I know! But when you come to this point, you'll realize what I'm feeling."

There was an awkward silence.

"What do you mean by court hearing?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, It was for Hojo."

"Will you tell me about it?"

Well…I'll try. It was 3 years ago…"

* * *

_Kagome just got home from dropping off Taya at day-care. She sat the mail down on the table by the door and went into the kitchen to prepare some coffee. She had her back turned toward the kitchen of her mother's home. Souta was at school while her mother and grandfather were visiting relatives. Inuyasha was in feudal Japan visiting with her friends. Taya and herself would join them tomorrow, Saturday. She was home alone with the cat. She reached up into the cabinet, when she felt arms wrap around her waist._

"_Inu-Inuyasha?" Kisses were trailed down her neck to her collarbone. She shivered with pleasure. He began to lift her shirt. Kagome gasped at what she felt. Or more like she didn't feel-claws._

"_Who are you?" she asked as she turned around to see Hojo. "Oh, it's just you Hojo." She gave him a friendly hug like she gave all her friends. Then he hands went to the small of her back. Then went to herb rear as he groped her gently. Kagome pulled away._

"_Hojo, why are you here?"_

"_I was thinking. Taya is young. If she was taken from her father, and told someone else was, she wouldn't remember." Hojo smiled._

"_Hojo, what are you saying?" Kagome was a little afraid. Why was her here?_

"_Come on Kagome. We were meant to be? Come back to me. Leave him. I love you."_

"_Hojo! I love Inuyasha! I would never leave him."_

"_But in high school-,"_

"_I was never interested in you Hojo. I'm sorry but I love Inuyasha and I'm married to him. I think it would be good if you left now." Hojo grabbed Kagome's wrist, causing her a little discomfort. _

"_I'm not taking no for an answer." Hojo hissed. He forcefully ran his hand up her shirt and lifted it off; pushing her onto the couch in the living room they were now standing in. He toward over her. A smile grazed his lips._

"_I'm going to enjoy this." He told her._

"_Hojo, don't do this! I'm married! You'll go to jail for this!" _

"_Shut up wench! I'm gonna fuck you whether you like it or not! You're not his but mine!"_

"_Hojo, stop!" Kagome let out a scream, but he hushed it quietly with his hand._

"_Hope you enjoy this as much as I do bitch." Then Hojo started to…

* * *

_

The future Kagome was in tears now. Her younger self held her close.

"Oh my God. Does Inuyasha know?"

"Yes, but I didn't want him too. After it was over…"

* * *

_Kagome drove to the hospital. She was greeted by a bubbly nurse._

"_Hello, how may I help you today?"_

"_I need to see a doctor." Kagome whispered to the nurse._

"_May I ask why ma'am?"_

"_I was…raped."_

_The nurse looked at her with wide eyes. _

"_Poor baby! Come on, we'll get cha someone right away, don't you worry bout nothing"_

"_Thank you."_

_The doctor was extremely kind. The police were called and they questioned her. Hojo was arrested only an hour later and charged with breaking and entering, assault, and harassment. Everything was fine until a court date was set-up. Kagome was napping on the couch with Taya in her lap, also sleeping. It was so adorable; Inuyasha even took a picture of it. The phone rang, and it was the detective that was working on her case. He called to tell her she had to come for the trial. Inuyasha picked it up and spoke with the officer, not wanting to disturb his mate and pup._

_Kagome woke up with her daughter missing and the lights all off in the house. She walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Kagome reached up into the cabinet to get the coffee when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Kisses were trailed down her neck to her collarbone. She shivered with fear. Kagome screamed and turned around with a knife that was on the counter._

"_Stay away from me!" Kagome looked into amber eyes. "Oh Inuyasha!" She wrapped her arms around him, but he pulled away. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"_

"_I-I smelled pure fear on you. Why Kagome? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome turned back around to make her drink. _

"_The cop told me how you described it. Your fear, his movements. How they found traces of him on you. You have to go and testify against him. Why Kagome? I thought you loved me. Why wouldn't you fucking tell me!"_

"_Inuyasha! What if Taya hears you say that word?"_

"_Everyone went to the park. I asked them to leave so we could be alone. Now why the hell would you keep this from me?"_

_Kagome stayed silent._

"_Answer me danmit!" Kagome cringed at his harsh words._

"_I didn't want to anger you! To disappoint you!" she shouted._

"_What the fuck are you talking about!" he shouted back._

"_I should have been stronger! I should have been able to over power him but I couldn't! I wanted him to stop, but I couldn't do anything! I was forced to have sex with a man I didn't love! I couldn't disappoint you." She whimpered the last part. "I didn't want you to leave me. It's my fault I was raped. I couldn't over power him. I'm sorry."_

_Inuyasha embraced his mate. Tears streamed down her face. A few fell from his eyes too._

"_Don't ever say that what happened was your fault! He was wrong to hurt you Kagome. But you were wrong too. You didn't tell me what happened to you. You need to tell me stuff. I love you and you're my mate."_

"_Oh Inuyasha. Thank-you." He smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss, witch led to a passionate kiss, but before anything could happen, the door flew open and _

"_Mommy! Daddy! Is Mommy awake yet? I found a really pretty flower at the park!"

* * *

_

"Hojo went to prison, but he swore revenge. Since he is from a very powerful family, he got out early. I guess he wanted to take revenge on me for ratting him out."

"I can't believe sweet Hojo would do such a thing."

"Well he did. Now, you can't tell Inuyasha what is going to happen. It won't work. Some force of nature will make it not happen and that could be anything. He must not know, and you be raped."

"But we could prevent it form hap-,"

"No. It is fate. I'm sorry. Why don't you go check up on him?"

"Oh, okay." Kagome walked upstairs to visit Inuyasha.

* * *

"What the hell happened to me?"

"Oh thank god your awake!" Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Gonna answer me?"

"Oh!" Kagome pulled away. "You passed out."

"Oh. Any idea why?"

"Um, future me told future you that she was four months pregnant. Future congratulations!"

"So that means we eventually…"

"Yep."

"And I get you…"

"Yep."

"That means…"

"Yep. In 2 months, future me is going to have a baby."

"Only two?"

"Yes, future us explained that hanyou children are not in their mother's womb for very long."

"Oh."

An awkward silence was present until Kagome finally spoke up.

"Inuyasha, are you okay with this whole, future? I mean, it seems as if we are really happy together five years from now."

"I think I'll enjoy it. Only good has come from the future, right?"

"Oh, um…yeah. It looks like smooth sailing from her on out.

"Yeah. Smooth."

* * *

**R&R poeple!**


	10. Koga, need I say more?

**Okay, now I need to get my but moving! Taya is going to be in this chapter. I just love Taya for a name! I don't know why! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

"So, are you okay with this Inuyasha? You're happy I'm pregnant, right?" The future Kagome asked her husband. Kagome was outside picking herbs in the back yard and she didn't know where Inuyasha was. _Might as well talk about it since they aren't around._ They married couple stood in the kitchen making dinner for their new guests and themselves.

"Of course! I just wish you had told me sooner. You can tell me anything Kagome. In the mean time, you are not to unpack anymore boxes until the pup is born, understand?"

"Oh, yes almighty one! I shall not lift a finger! I'll just sit around on my butt and let you do _everything_!" Kagome said with buckets of sarcasm. "I'll take it easier, but I'm not becoming a vegetable. It was horrible when I had Taya, you waiting on me hand and foot." Kagome smiled and peeled some potatoes.

"Hey, I was only worried about you ya know!"

"Hmm, I know." Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"Keh, I know." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "And I love you." He whispered into her ear. Kagome shivered.

"I can't believe I'm only starting to show. With Taya I was as big as a house during my third month. It's my fifth and I still fit in most of my regular clothes!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kagome pulled away from the embrace and frowned.

"Nothing, I just remember you cussing and such about not being able to see your feet or anything. I don't like seeing you unhappy." Inuyasha tried to make amends with his wife.

"Well thank you." Kagome smiled. "Now, how do we tell Taya about her new-,"

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm back from grandmas!" A little girl with black hair and a few light silver streaks in it came running into the kitchen. "Uncle Sota dropped me off!"

"Oh he did, did he?" Kagome smiled. Taya was a total daddy's girl. Inuyasha swung down and picked his daughter up and held her high above his head.

"Were you a good girl for Sota?" Kagome asked, setting a few extra plates on the table.

"Yes mommy! We played on a machine called a 'play station'! It was fun!" Taya looked at the table her mommy set. "Mommy, we are only three. Why are there five plats on the table?"

"They're called plate sweetheart."

"Keh."

"Anyway, we have two guests for a little while. They will be staying with us for a little while, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Kagome, shouldn't we tell her about…you know?" Kagome's husband asked his wife.

"Oh, yes! Taya, we have some news for you! You're going to be a big sister in about two months!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile.

"Really! I'm a big sister! I'm gonna be the best big sister ever!"

"I'm glad you're happy sweet heart." Kagome smiled. The father pulled the two in for a family hug.

_It all seems so perfect. I can't believe this is really our future._ Inuyasha watched from the next room, just out of sight. The older Inuyasha called out the back door to Kagome, "Dinner!"

She walked in the house. Sweet trickled down her face and onto her neck and down her-no! Now is not the time for this! Inuyasha scolded himself. He walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy" Taya looked to him. "Daddy?" She looked to her father. "Daddy!" She began to wail. "Who's Daddy!" she cried. The future Inuyasha picked up his daughter. She squirmed in his grasp, looking at both Inuyashas.

"It's okay Taya. It's me. It's just daddy. You're okay. No need to cry." He held her and kissed her forehead. She in return kissed his cheek.

"Who is he daddy?" she asked.

"Umm…" He didn't know what to tell her.

"They are our friends Taya. They just look a lot like us." Older Kagome cooed and took her daughter out of her husband's grasp. "Now, let's eat dinner, okay?"

Taya's face lit up. "Ramen?" she asked.

"Nope." Her mommy cooed.

"She's a lot like you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to her future mate.

"Keh." Everyone looked at Inuyasha and Taya. Taya had responded to her mother and Inuyasha responded to Kagome at the same time. They all sat down to dinner and all most were finished when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." The older Inuyasha got up and retrieved it. "Hello? Hey wolf. What? …Like hell! Danm it!" He punched the wall near the phone.

"Uh, Taya, why don't we go and get you ready for bed?" The older Kagome did not wait for an answer, she scooped her daughter. "Kagome, you can follow me, Inuyasha, begin cleaning up?" Kagome followed future her up the stairs.

"Danmit Koga, are you sure?... How can that be legal?... Well, we'll get some fucking good lawyers on our side. …I don't care how much it fucking costs! He went after my mate, who knows what the bastard'll do when he gets out! He might go after Taya, and no way in hell is he getting near my pup!...A restraining order won't do anything! A fucking piece of paper won't stop him. Yeah, you better." He slammed the phone down. "Shit!"

"Can I ask what the hell that as about?"

"Koga called and said Hojo might get bail. And his fucking rich family is probably going to pay it off. He'll be a free man."

Inuyasha dropped the plate he was holding, but future Inuyasha caught it.

"Did you say Koga?"

"Yeah, he became a cop about twenty years ago."

* * *

**Cliffie! Okay, here is my latest threat that I probably wont stick to: I want seven (7) reviews before i upload the next chapter! Okay, i don't like asking this, but you people are embarissing yourselves. I mean, 1469 hits, but only 48 reviews! WTH! That is just plain friggin sad. I'll take anything. Nice, flaming, even if you type something like kitty and submit it, I'll acept it as one of the seven. Just don't be so friggin lazy to not push the button! Now, let's review. Lots of reviews happy authormore chapters. No reviewsupset authorbitchy authorhaha! no chappies for you! Now, do we understand? Good. Oh, and sorry to my faithful reviewers, I just felt like bitchin'. Sorry you read that crap. Laters! XD**


	11. water fight!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Everyone gets two virtual cookies! tosses cookies to all my fantastic reviewers. Responses:**

Chibi Ame: Thanks for writng such a long review! I loved you comments. I try to be funny, so I was hopeing Inu's reaction to Koga is funny! Once again, thank you!

lil-kag0m3: Maybe, read and find out!

KIKYO MUST DIE984570: EWWW! KOGA ISNOT HOT! HE WEARS A FRGGIN MINI-SKIRT FOR HEAVENS SAKE!

Firesoulliz: Kitty XD

And thanks to **Katie**, **NCchick4456** (I heart go karts),**reincarnation16 **(i hope it was funny enough! I love to make people laugh!),**sesshomaru234** , and**Hanako Horigome**! You guys rock!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if anyone wants to share...**

**Warning: There is some super duper wet fluff in here. (In other words, Inuyasha thinks some dirty stuff in here. Miroku must be contagious)**

* * *

"Koga's a cop? How can that be?" Kagome asked as she picked up a pot and scrubbed it.

"Yeah, you know what one is?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had interrupted the all hanyou conversation by telling older Inuyasha he needed to read Taya a story. "She's such a daddy's girl," she said.

"A cop or police officer is someone who protects the public. One time, my friends and I were at the mall and a man with a gun tried to steal something. We were all so scared, Eri old me she almost thr-," Kagome stopped. Soon after she started speaking about her experience, Inuyasha held her tightly and closely. It was getting hard to breathe. "Inu…yasha? Can you…let…go. It's get…ting h-hard…to…" He let go bit but he still had a firm hold. "Inuyasha, what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I should have protected you. You could have gotten killed. I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear. His voice was full of hurt and fear.

Kagome couldn't help it. She let out a small giggle. Of course, Inuyasha heard it.

"May I ask, what the hell is so funny?" He asked. He had a bewildered look on his face that just made Kagome full on laugh out loud. "What's so funny!"

"Inuya…sha…that was … When I…was…thirteen…you did…nt even know…I…existed yet!" Kagome laughed harder now. Inuyasha just felt like an idiot. _Well…I'll just have to do something about that._ Inuyasha picked up the little spray thing attached to the sink. (You know that thing that looks like a spray gun you use to wash dishes. Older houses have them.) Kagome immediately stopped laughing.

"Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha smirked and pushed the handle down. Water sprayed all over Kagome's shirt and skirt. Kagome in return picked up a sponge and squeezed it down his top. (You know, that shirt thing he wears) More water was just sprayed in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha glanced at his target. Kagome was completely soaked down to the bone. _Wow. Look at the way her wet clings to her-,_

His thoughts were cut short with a kiss. An opened mouth kiss. _Is this how they end all of the fights here? I think I will like living in this time period. _His arms went around her waist loosely, and he pulled her closer to him. He dropped the water thing from his hands, but never heard it drop._ What the hell?_ Suddenly Kagome spun loose, and sprayed.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, dog-boy!"

"What the fuck is going on!"

"My kitchen!"

Two Kagomes and Two Inuyashas were now in the kitchen. Now guess who said what.

"Sorry! We'll clean it up!" Kagome apologized.

"Like hell!"

"Sit!" The younger Inuyasha fell. "We'll clean up the mess."

"Yeah, you will. We'll be upstairs." The older Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Feel free to use the guest room. Good night." The future Inuyasha and future Kagome went up the stairs.

"Well, guess we should get started."

"Keh."

"What were we talking about before? Oh yeah, the police. Anyway, the idiot shot the gun toward the ceiling, causing the police to notice, and they came to arrest him. Sadly, they had to shoot him in the leg so he wouldn't hurt anyone in the store, but he was okay. We read later in the paper he went to prison for 15-20 years." Kagome left out the part where the guy took Kagome and Yuka hostage and that was why the police had shot the robber. _I don't want to worry him._

"So, they are good?" Kagome nodded her head. "Then Koga can't be one."

"Why not? He seems loyal, and being a demon he would fit any physical requirement. I think Koga would make an excellent police officer."

"Keh."

The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? It's eleven o'clock at night!" Kagome walked over and opened the door. "Oh my god…"

* * *

**Hey, I'm changing the rating on this to M, becuase the Inu's and Koga's bad mouths. **

**Both Kagomes: Alright boys, time to wash out your mouths! grab bars of soap**

**Both Inus: Nooooo!**


	12. Insanity

**Okay, this chapter is very dark. If you are disturbed easily, read only the first part. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Hello Shesshomaru, may I ask why you are here?" The future Kagome tied her robe and walked down the stairs, and greeted Shesshomaru, all at the same time. Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there with their eyes wide open and jaws toward the floor.

"Kagome. Congratulations on your pregnancy. I could smell it from outside; you must be far a long. But you barely show, much to the delight of my brother I suppose." Shesshomaru smirked. He was wearing black slacks with dress shoes and a purple silk shirt.

"Um, thank-you? Now, can I ask why you are here?"

"It's the wolf. He tells me of you're troubles here with that human that's so fond of you. I merely came to see no one was hurt."

"Well, well well. If it's not my smart-ass brother."

"Hello Inuyasha." The older Inuyasha had come down stairs as well, with a now awake Taya holding onto his leg.

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on here!" The younger demon shouted.

"Sit! Don't use that kind of language, especially around Taya!" Kagome shouted back.

"I should be leaving. If he gives you anymore trouble, do not hesitate to tell me. I am more than willing to help. Kagura would probably be able to help your situation. She is close friends with quite a few judges." With that the demon lord walked out the door.

"Bye Uncle Fluffy!" Taya shouted as her father closed the door.

"Back to sleep young lady. You have Kindergarten in the morning."

"But daddy!"

"Come on." He picked her up and went back upstairs.

"Come with me you two, I'll get you some dry pajamas and you can sleep in the guest room." They followed her up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh Hojo, This is the second time we had to do this."

"I know mother."

"I don't know what you were thinking, but you need to think about consequences to your actions."

"Yes father."

"I don't know what we are going to do with you dear."

"I know mother."

"Maybe you should take our advice and try to forget this Kalome girl."

"Her name is Kagome father."

"To apologize, you are going to give them a pricy baby gift."

"Baby gift? What are you talking about mother?"

"Apparently, Kagome is pregnant again. I heard an officer say it to someone on the phone. A man with a ponytail."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes dear. I was thinking maybe you-,"

"She's having that mother fucker's baby!"

"Hojo, there is no use for that kind of language!"

"That son of a bitch got her pregnant!"

Hojo's mother passed out from her son's behavior.

"Mayu!"

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"Hojo just let Kalome alone. She isn't interested in you. Deal with it."

"Shut up you mother fucker!"

"Hojo, I'm your father!"

"I'm not letting that bastard have a baby with her!"

"Hojo, don't do anything stupid."

"I'll show you stupid you bitches!"

_Bang_

"Mayu! Hojo, what the hell is wrong with you! You are acting ludicrous!"

"Shut-up!"

"You need help! You shot your mother! Driver! To the hospital!"

"I'm just fine father. Now, would you like to join your wife?"

"Hojo, what are you doing!"

"Die mother fucker."

_Bang_

"Master Hojo…"

"I love her. She isn't having that mother fucker's baby. I won't let her."

_Bang_

The limo halted, and a single figure walked out, blood splattered on his close. Three bodies lie, dead, in the limo.

"I'm coming for you Inuyasha."

* * *

**Yes, I know that was creepy, butI thought it was a good way to demonstrate how insane Hojo has really become. I think I might have nightmares tonight. R&R**


	13. When does she take it off?

**I'm to lazy to write here. Just read, Okay? Good...**

* * *

"Holy shit!" The older Inuyasha spit out the coffee he was drinking, making a mess all over the table.

"Great, why can't my kitchen ever stay clean?" the older Kagome (I'm gonna switch her name to Kags, okay? If it gets annoying, let me know) wiped down the table. "Can I ask what the sudden outburst was for?"

"A limo that left the police station last night, was found with 3 dead bodies. One of them was identified as Genma Akitoki." Inuyasha read from the newspaper.

"B-but…that's Hojo's father!" Kags stated and Kagome screamed, causing the hanyou's ears to flatten.

"They were all shot in the head. It must have been Hojo. The other two people must be Mayu and the driver." Inu (future Inuyasha) stated.

"That bastard." Inuyasha cursed. He was wearing modern clothes now. A black t-shirt and blue jeans with leather flip-flops.

"What does this mean?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"It means we get this house surrounded with people and we keep Kagome and Taya with somebody constantly. They are never to be alone." Inu stated.

"Oh, and do you suppose we do that? Taya needs to go to school and I can't just stay here constantly. And what about you Inuyasha? I don't want to lose you too." Kags looked to her husband.

"We can keep Taya home. You will just need to stay with some one constantly, and He's a hanyou, so he'll heal. Besides, the bastards too stubborn to die." Everyone looked at the voice.

"Okay, someone explain this to me. How exactly is Koga here?" Inuyasha glared at Koga.

"Hey, I'm a demon. I lived for the past 500 years. And I'm still going strong."

"Keh."

"Now is not the time for this. We need to think about Kagome and Taya's safety. I'll call Shesshomaru and see about getting any demons ally he has to protect them. We are going after Hojo." Inu looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Why you lookin at us?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because, we need protection for the two of you too. We can't have one of you dying on us."

"But I thought we can't die? I thought everything was set in stone. Shouldn't we have immunity or something?" Kagome questioned.

"Supposedly, but we shouldn't take any chances. You need Protection." Kags explained.

"Keh."

"Okay, so here is what we need to do: We need to keep Kagome and Taya here constantly. We should also bring everyone at the shrine here too. That maniac might go after them too. We keep this place surrounded. Koga, can you get anyone that's a youkai here? I'll ask Shesshomaru about it too."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Hey, can I ask a question here?" Kagome asked.

"Go for it." Kags said.

"How are there youkai here? I mean, did you guys get through the well?"

"No, we've been around for the past five-hundred years. We live longer than you humans, remember?" Koga explained.

"Oh."

"Even I figured that out wench." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Sit."

"Oof. Hey, when does thing finally come off?"

"During the wedding ceremony." Inu answered.

"Aw crap."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**I tried to end on a joke, let me know if it's funny. R&R! (obvisously)**


	14. All stories AN

**AN:** Hey yall! (I'm feeling cowboyish right now. Don't ask!)

**OUR FUTURE:** I have checked my stats and as of right now Our Future has 13 chapters, 73 reviews, and 2355 hits! I am hoping that by the time x-mass rolls around I will have a hundred reviews, 3052 hits, and I'll be started on the sequel. (Yes, I have decided I want to write a sequel and you can't stop me! Bwahahahaha!) I just thought I would let you all know what was going on.

**TO EVERYONE INTERESTED IN DON"T FORGET US:** I am planning on starting this up again and updating on a regular basis around mid-October time. I want to be finished with some other stuff first. Sorry for such a long wait on that!

**ROCKING MY WORLD:** This is going to end up being kind of shorter than I hoped, so that kind of sucks. This story has 7 reviews and 246 hits with only 5 chapters. Thank-you to all of my reviewers!

**MY ANGEL: **I was just bored one day, so I wrote an epilogue. Sorry for any confusion.

**THE TWO OF US: **I really like this story! So far it has 7 chapters, 55 reviews, and 1362 hits. This will probably be a long one, but I am not sure. The reason Kaguya is in here id because I really hated that bitch, and I was too lazy to come up with my own villain.

**AM I TOO LOST:** This was a one-shot so just ignore this.

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this and everyone who reads and reviews my stories. These are just my Inuyasha fics, so go to my bio and check out the stuff I have planned and announcements on stuff. Thanks again you people rock!**

**-yours until the milk shakes,**

**duckgirl566**


	15. Reincarnated

_**

* * *

** _

Oh my god…

Hojo looked at the news paper in front of him. His parents were dead. _How did this happen?_

**It was you baka.**

Hojo spun around. He was in the house he shared with his parents, in his bedroom. "Who said that! Who is here!" he shouted. Hojo saw no one.

**I'm right here baka. I'm in your mind.**

"What?"

**My name is Naraku. **

"That's it I've lost it."

**No you fool! I've been reincarnated into you, moron. I just decided to wake up recently.**

"Do you know hat happened to my parents? Do you know who killed them?"

**You did physco. You killed the driver too. **

"No, No I don't believe you!" Tears fell from Hojo's eyes.

**Well then believe me. You killed them. They were just going to get in the way of our plans anyway. **

"Plans, what plans?"

**Why, to destroy your killers of course. To kill the ones who drove you to insanity. You will do the same.**

"What is it you are asking of me?"

**Tell me, what is it you desire?**

"Well, if the voice in my head would go away, it would be nice." Hojo smirked.

**Be serious baka. What is it you desire?**

Hojo left silence for a moment. "Kagome. I desire Kagome."

**Keep going with it. **

"I want her. I want her love. I want to be inside of her. I want her to scream my name. I want to feel her."

**Good boy. Now what else?**

"I want to feel the blood. I want to feel it's warmth between my fingers."

**Who's blood? Whose blood do you long to feel in your grasp?**

"Inuyasha."

**Excellent. **

"I want to feel his pain. I want to break his heart and smash it into a thousand pieces. I want to rip out his heart and use it as a trophy."

**Okay, now you really are sounding like a crazy person. **

"Sorry."

**Nothing to apologize for my boy. No, nothing at all. Now, please continue. **

"I want to kill his soul."

**Good. Now, how do we do this?**

"We? Since when was there a we?"

**Come on Hojo, do you really think you could have pulled that trigger on your own? The answer is no baka. I had to help you with that one. You wanted to stop them, you just needed a push.**

"Well, did you have to kill them?"

**I didn't kill them Hojo, it was us, together. **

"Together."

**Good. Now, what should we do to get what you desire?**

"Kill."

**Who?**

"Kill Inuyasha."

**Good. Now, how?**

"With my gun."

**No, it will take more than a bullet to kill him.**

"Okay, I'll shoot him twice."

**Are you really this stupid?**

"Uhh…"

**DESRTOY HIS WILL TO LIVE DANMIT!**

"How!" Hojo shouted in frustration.

**That is a stupid question.**

"Would you fucking answer me?"

**Temper, temper. **

"How do I kill his will to live?"

**Simple. His offspring. Both of them.

* * *

**

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome sat down next to him on the small couch in the guest room. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist.

"Keh, just thinking wench." He lightly kissed her forehead. It had been two weeks and the now couple hadn't been able to be alone for a while. He kissed her neck a licked her ear. "I've missed you." Inuyasha whispered. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine. _How does he do this to me?_ Soon, Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap, while their tongues were dancing with each other in a passion filled kiss. Inuyasha's hands made their way up her top and fiddled with her bra strap when the heard shouting.

"I am going to pick my daughter up from school Inuyasha! You go teach your fighting class! I can drive to the school and back! I'm not helpless!"

"Kagome, you are 1-pregnant! 2- Someone is trying to hurt you! 3…well I can't think of a three, but you sure as hell aren't leaving this house!" Inu shouted to his wife.

"Why the hell did I ever get rid of that rosary! I want to sit you so badly ri…" Kags stopped when she heard a crash coming from upstairs. "Oh,"

"Crap." Her husband finished for her and they went up the stairs.

* * *

"Crap." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha was on top of her with his hands under her shirt and a bra caught in one hand. 

"Uh, sorry?" Inuyasha said.

"Are you guys alright?" Kags asked, they had just ran up the stairs to see what happened. Well, Inu ran, Kags sort of had to waddle.

"Oh yea, I remember this! I was about to get some. Thanks a lot Kagome." Just then Inu's wife gave him a cold stare.

"Want to say that again dog-boy?"

"Um, I love you?"

"Oh yea, nice save." Inuyasha sarcastically remarked.

"Inu…ya…sha? Can…y-you…please get…off…can't...breath…" Kagome gasped.

"In a minute. I can't get up yet."

In about a minute Inuyasha stood up and walked away from Kagome, taking the bra with him. His face turned bright red and when Kagome saw it, she covered her chest with her arms.

"Uh, I think this is yours?" Inuyasha held the bra out to her and Kagome snatched away.

"Thanks." Kagome walked out and put her bra back on in the hallway.

"Missing something?" Inuyasha asked Inu.

"What are you…Kagome!" He looked around the room and saw something. Or rather, he didn't see someone. "Danmit Kagome!"

"What did I do?" Kagome asked as she walked back into the room.

"Kagome went to pick Taya up from school! It's too dangerous for her to do that!" Inu shouted and began to run toward the school.

"What's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked his soon to be mate.

"Pregnant women can't drive around like that! She could have the baby anytime now!"

"Shit."

* * *

Hojo approached the local kindergarten school. 

"Is this truly necessary? Must we kill innocent children?"

**If you don't want to what you desired anymore…**

"Okay, okay. I'll do it."

**Good.**

Hojo began walking into the school. Little did he know, a silver car pulled up to the school, and a very pregnant Kagome walked out.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I loved writing this, but it took forever! School is really getting in the way of things.

**I do say, I am very fond of this 'Hojo' character. And Naraku too. They both seem so deliciously evil.**

Holy crap, It's Stewie!

**What the duce! How did I end up here!**

How should I know!

**Well then, since I am here, I might as well use my time wisely. You, author girl!**

Yes?

**This 'Hojo' person, though an idiot, undeniably evil. How did you come up with this?**

Well, Hojo belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but making him evil was my idea. Hey, can I see your ray gun?

**Sure, but I'm do not know what you want it for.**

You'll see.

Rachel points gun at Kikyo

Die Bitch!

Nooooo! –that was Kinky-ho, I mean Kikyo.

Thank-you Stewie.

**I dare say Rachel, I like you. When the world is mine your death shall be quick and painless.**

Uh…thanks?

**Now, your shooting skills are pretty good. How about we talk about that infernal woman that is my mother?**

You mean you want me to kill Lois?

**Well, when you put it that way, yes.**

I'm cool with that.

**Excellent! Now, all of you who are still reading this nonsense review to her! She works Danm well hard on these 'fics' and needs your responses.**

Uh, what he said.


	16. Hello Miko

* * *

Kags walked onto the playground filled with children, looking for her own. 

"Mommy!" Taya shouted and left her friends and ran to her mother.

"Hey baby!"

Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be home?"

I needed to get out. Come on, daddy's probably going bonkers with worry." Kagome took her daughters hand and walked toward the building. They were almost inside when a gun went off. _Oh god no._

"Taya, move! Get inside, now!" Kagome screamed. The gun went off again and Taya did what her mother asked. Kags turned around to see something incredibly disturbing. Hojo stood on top of the monkey bars with a gun in his hand. He had been shooting into the sky. "Kids, get inside! Now!" Children screamed as they ran toward the building, running toward the classrooms. Teachers picked a few up and ran to the building. Kags went over to help a child that fell.

"Hello Kagome." She stopped. Hojo had a gun to her back.

"Uh, hi Hojo. What are you doing here?"

"I was told to come here. By a new friend. You know who he is."

"Uh…what's the name?"

"His name? Why, it's Naraku. Apparently you two go way back."

"Naraku! I thought we ki-,"

"You did. But he's back and is living within me. We work together now, sort of as a team, if you will."

Kagome was speechless.

"I know Kagome. I know all about when we were younger. You weren't ill. You were running around with that half-breed. I cannot say I approve."

"I'm sorry Hojo, we couldn't tell anyone."

"Then he knocked you up! That mother fucker got you pregnant! He probably raped you too."

"No! I love him. I wanted to have his children! I wanted to get married! You son of a bitch, you heard us say our vows!" Kagome screamed. _What the hell am I thinking! I'm going to get myself killed or worse…Taya._

Hojo smiled something evil and pistol whipped her. Kags fell, hitting the pavement hard.

"Mommy!" Taya cried. She ran to her mother's side. "Mommy, are you o-Kay? Where is your boo-boo? I can kiss it and make it better!"

"Taya, get away from here. Please...ahhhhhhhhh!" Kags cried out in pain. _Oh, shit! Not now! It can't come now! _

"Mommy! What's wrong!"

"Get away from here you little bitch!" Hojo shouted to Taya and hit her hard across the face, sending her a good four yards away.

"Don't touch her you physco!" Kags kicked her legs out and tripped Hojo, sending him on the ground.

"Aww fuck." Hojo groaned.

**Hello Miko.**

"No, it can't be…"

**I'm back. And I'm here to help a friend. Remember what I said Hojo-to brake the man, brake his will to live. Your bullet won't stop Inuyasha unless Inuyasha is too weak with grief to live. Kill what he lives for. Kill his family.**

"The offspring, I know Naraku." Hojo replied to voice.

"Naraku you bastard! You did this!"

**Of course I did Miko! I was reincarnated into the boy and brought out his dark heart that was full of hate for Inuyasha, the man that stole you from him.**

"I was never Hojo's in the first place!"

**Not what he thinks.**

"Well he thinks wrong! How could you do this to him! You drove him to insanity!"

"What! Is this true Naraku? Have you been lying?" Hojo spoke.

**Her love for the half-breed makes her speak lies! You must destroy the children! Kill them! Kill Inuyasha!**

"No!" Kags cried out. Pain spread through her. "Shit! I'm going into labor."

**Kill the offspring before it can breath this world's air!**

"How!"

**If a child does not have blood, how can it live?**

"Right."

"Hojo, no!"

_**BANG!**_

Cries came from the school. Teachers tried to cover the eyes, but Taya got a front-row seat.

"Mommy?" she whispered.

"Kagome!"

* * *

**Aww yes, the death of a mother. Magnifecent job Rachel.**

Who said Kags died?

**She was shot! How could she not be you imbecile writer!**

Who said Hojo shot Kags?

**How dare you! Update at once, you cliffhaner writing twit!**

Make me diaper boy!

**Very well then.**

Stewie holds up Rachels cherished green and black vans with the cool shoe laces. Stewie points ray gun at them.

**Will this persuade you?**

Nooooo! Fine, I'll type! I'll type!

**Very well then. As for the rest of you, reveiw now! That is, if you ever want Rachel to see theese shoes ever again!**

I like those shoes! Please save them!


	17. Personal Armagedon

**HOLY CRAP! I HAVE ALMOST ONE-HUNDRED REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! DORITOS FOR EVERYONE! gives everyone those little bags of Doritos I love all of you so much for reviewing! This really gives me inspiration to write my novel (Sophie) that isn't fan fiction! In case you guys didn't know, this is what I want to do with my life-write. I hope my dreams come true! Okay, now, CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE! Sorry, I feel hungry for junk food right now. Sticking to the food pyramid sucks. Okay, here you go! The last chapter of Our Future! (Ha-ha, just kidding! I'll probably never stop writing this!) XD

* * *

**

**FYI- for everyone that wasn't paying attention, Inu (future Inuyasha) does NOT have the rosary! In the chapter, 'When does she take it off?' Inuyasha asks Inu when Kagome takes off the rosary. She takes it off during their wedding.

* * *

**

**RESPONSES!**

**Sexyinumama:** Sorry, I don't write lemons! I just…don't! But thank you for givin your opinion! Peace out!

**KIKYO MUST DIE984570:** Glad I could give you nightmares! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**Lil-kag0m3:** I leave you with cliffhangers to be cruel! BWAHAHAHA!

**SweetInuLover:** You rock! Can I get the lyrics for the update song? Lol

**Obsessed-Fangirl-Mimi-sama:** Are you saying you don't care about my shoes? I like my shoes very much thank you! Anyway, you reviewed so in the end, you saved them from Stewie's wrath! Thank-you!

**Clumsy-azn:** Thank you for helping me save my shoes!

**Hanako Horigome:** How could I not think about holding Rupert hostage! Thanks!

**Kyoumi:** How could I not have Stewie in here?

**Fan Girl 1111:** Yes, they almost had it. Since I don't write lemons, I tried to make it as obvious as possible.

* * *

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys rock! XD Now, I will finally stop writing crap and give you the actual story! Enjoy! XD

* * *

**

"Danm you wench, how do you get caught up in these situations!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, who was currently riding on his back. They were chasing Inu to the school where Kags was headed.

"It's not we can stop it from happening you baka! Besides, it's not my fault! I'm uh…free spirited! Yeah, that's right! Free spirited!" Kagome replied and kissed her neck.

"You are so lucky I love you or that 'free spirit would have gotten you killed a long time ago."

"You know you love it!"

"Keh!"

_**BANG!**_

"What the fuck was that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It was a gun! Oh my god, do you think it was Hojo!"

"I hope not! What do you think?" Inuyasha asked his older self, but got no answer except his speed getting faster. "Bastard didn't even answer me!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. He must be really worried right now. Think about it-he might lose more than his wife here."

_**BANG!**_

Inuyasha skidded to a halt and had a look of pure horror on his face. "How many shots was that?"

"Two, not let's go! We need to help!"

"Right!" Inuyasha sped off again.

_**BANG!**_

"Mommy…" They hanyou's heard.

The three got to the school and gasped in horror. Kags was on the ground, bleeding from a gun wound in her stomach.

"Kagome!" Two hanyou's shouted.

"Oh my god…" Kagome whispered.

"Inuyasha, get to Taya!" Kags screamed out. Inu just stood there at the sight. "Now Danm you!" she cried out again. Inu dashed over to his daughter and picked her up and put her in Inuyasha's arms in less than four seconds. Kagome had brought her bow and arrows with her, so she got one ready. Then a voice called out to her.

**Well, well well, if it isn't a certain Hanyou and Miko. It has been a long time since I have seen the two of you.**

"Naraku?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"**Kagome, shoot the arrow!" Inuyasha shouted and she did. It zoomed toward Hojo, but he held out his arms and held a barrier against it. **

"How did he…"

**With my help of course.**

"You jerk! What did you do to Hojo!" Kagome screamed out to Naraku.

**Hojo has gone mad with love and passion. The only person he ever cared for was taken. After all of those years of wanting you, all of those years of thinking you were the only one for him, all those years of lusting for you, all of it. It drove him to insanity when he saw the love you had for another. **

Hojo just stood there with a smile on his face.

"You bastard…" Kags then passed out.

"Kagome!" Inu cried out for his wife. The only thing keeping him from transformation was testuaiga, which he grabbed on the way out of the house. Inuyasha handed the child to Kagome and stood in front of the couple, his sword drawn and transformed.

"Get your mate to a healer. I'll take care of this bastard. Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head away from the child. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Try to get everyone away from here. Get them as far away as possible."

"Okay." Kagome took Taya and went into the school. "Be careful Inuyasha."

Inu took Kags and held her bridal style toward the hospital.

"I'm trusting you with my pup!" Inu called over his shoulder.

"She's mine too!"

Inuyasha turned toward Hojo.

**You think you can kill me after reincarnated into this body? Pathetic fool.**

"I will kill you Naraku. And we'll keep you from returning ever again. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha let out his attack.

**Fool! Let's see how long it will take for you to be led to your own destruction.**

"Fool! Let's see how long it will take for you to be led to your own destruction." Hojo and Naraku said at the same time.

It has begun.

* * *

**I'm always wanted to do that! I just think it's so cool and adds suspense to the story, 'It has begun.' Anyway, R&R! I only need 7 more reviews until I get too one-hundred for this story!**

**Hey Maria! Why aren't reviewing for this story? Are you not reading this anymore? Get up and respond to me or I will be angry next time I see you! BWAHAHAHAHA!**


	18. An important message from Stewie

Hello imbeciles. My name is Stewie Griffin and I am here to give you an important message. Well, I guess I should get this over with so I can get back to my plans to kill that evil woman, Lois.

Anywhoo, I must give congratulations to **Hanako Horigome**. I applaud your evil attempts. Bravo. Oh, and Rachel wants me to thank the rest of you as well.

To Duckgirl566

Shut-up vile woman, I am doing your dirty work!

I have given Rachel back her precious shoes, those 'skate sneakers' she likes so much. I personally think she could better use her time and instead of trying to skateboard (at which she is god-awful) she should be helping me with my plans for world domination. Danm, if only I hadn't let the fat-man into my bedroom. The only reason he got in there is because **SOMEONE **kidnapped my guard.

some shouts heard in the background, coming from Rachel's room

turns back to duckgirl566

What was that!

more muffled shouts can be heard

Oh, she wants you all to know there will be a new chapter for each of her fics that are not one-shots, even Don't Forget Us.

Farewell,

Stewie

P.S.-

I have a button and I'm not sure what it goes to. I could be another one from Chris's jean jacket, I'm not sure. You know, it's a nice jacket. It's nice and slimming on him and such. Maybe I could get one. But the thing is, would it be too slimming? I'm not a big guy, so I'm not sure how it would look. I guess I could try it on, but I don't think so. It's just that I don't like trying things on in a dressing room. Plus I might buy it online. Oh, look at me, I'm just babbling now. Okay then, Farewell.


	19. Unexpected fighter

**Hey everyone! I am Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorrry for not updating!**

**Please forgive! **

* * *

Hojo held his hands out in front of him and absorbed the attack into his palms witch had wind tunnels in them for a few seconds.

"What the hell…?" Inuyasha gasped.

"Lady that looks like mommy, I don't like that man." Taya whispered to Kagome.

"I don't like him very much either." Kagome whispered back. _Inuyasha, please be careful._

Inuyasha held his sword out in front of him once more.

"I don't know how you did that you bastard, but no matter how many fucking tricks you pull, you are going to DIE! Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted again.

"Hey, never use some of the words he's saying, okay Taya?" Kagome said to the five-year old.

"'Kay."

Hojo looked down at his arm and gasped. There was a small cut where the sword's attack had cut him.

"You bastard" Hojo shouted and ran up to Inuyasha so fast he could barely see him.

"What the fu-,"

Hojo slammed his hands against Inuyasha's chest and released the power he absorbed into him. Inuyasha let out a shriek of pure pain and terror and fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome cried and grabbed her bow and shot at Hojo.

"Danm you!" Hojo cried out. Kagome didn't hear him as she rushed to the inu-hanyou's side.

"Inuyasha, get up. Please get up Inuyasha, I can't lose you. I know you're not dead. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. You have to live for me Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed to his unmoving form. "Look at the future we have! Even though our lives will be full of angst and sadness, we pull through. Taya is so beautiful; I want to have her with you! You must live. Now get up! Don't run from this fight. Please, I beg of you! Wake up!" Kagome cried. All of the teachers and most of the students looked at her like she was a crazy person.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha slowly stood again. "Alright bastard, get ready to die!"

Meanwhile, during Kagome's outburst of affection, Hojo stood up. His left arm was now completely gone, bleeding profusely. In about two seconds, it regenerated back to normal.

**You really think you and the miko can kill me? I will always be there Inuyasha. I will always be ready an hungry for a good kill.**

"SHUT-UP!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"Inuyasha, what should we do?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't kn-,"

"Ahhhh!" Hojo cried out in pain.

**What the hell!**

The couple looked to see Hojo burst into flames.

"Oh my god!" Kagome screamed. She spun around and saw Taya holding her bow and arrows. "Taya!" Kagome ran over to the little girl.

"I'm sorry! I saw ya use em and I wanted to try too!" she said.

**Danm you all!**

"Kagome, come with me! I love you!" Hojo cried out.

"No!"

**Die bitch!**

Hojo held out his hands and beams of power shot through his hands.

"Naraku, why are you controlling me!" Hojo screamed.

**Cause you can't do anything on your own mother fucker!**

Kagome shielded Taya with her body and cried out in pain.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha shouted in terror.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way! Danm you Naraku! We were supposed to kill Inutrasha! We were supposed to make him suffer! We were supposed to have Kagome!"

**Danm all of you! **

"Shut up and die you bastard!" Hojo shouted again.

**Go fuck yourself Homo!**

"Would you all just die? Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**You won't kill me forever! I'll be back you sons of bi-,**

Naraku was cut off as Hojo's body turned to dust and flew away in the wind.

Suddenly there was applause and all of the children ran out and surrounded Inuyasha, Kagome and Taya. Police had been there but they couldn't get in during the battle and now they clapped too.

"Inuyasha! We need to get to the hospital!" Kagome called out. Her shirt was tattered in the back, but Naraku/Hojo had been too weak to do any serious damage.

"Right!" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and Taya and ran swiftly. Questions ran through everyone's minds.

_I wonder if the hospital place has lollipops. Mommy likes the grape ones, just like me!_

_What happened to the pup?_

_Oh god, let this turn out okay…_

* * *

**Haha! I left quite the cliffie. Once again, I'm really sorry I havent updated in a while. Let me know if this chapter makes up for it!**


	20. I'm

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Now isn't the time, Koga."

"No other Kagome, he needs to hear it. You are an idiot."

"Koga, shut up."

"No way! Why don't you shut up other mutt-face, and let me talk!"

"Wanna say that again!"

"Sure! Shut up dog shit for brains!"

"Koga! Don't talk like that! We are in a hospital!"

"Would you all shut up!" Inu scolded. He looked at the door where his mate was in, hearing the doctors run around. Koga, Kagome and Inuyasha all shut up.

"Um…older Inuyasha, why don't you go get something to eat?" Kagome suggested.

"Can't," he replied.

"Daddy, where's mama? When are we going home?" Taya looked at her father. She knew something was wrong. Her soft white ears were plastered to her head. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "When are we going home daddy?"

Inu picked his daughter up off the ground as he sat against the wall in the hallway. He put her in his lap and laid her head against his chest.

"I don't know."

"Inuyasha? Why don't we leave them alone for a little bit?" Kagome whispered into his ear. He keh'ed and they walked out of hearing range of the father and daughter. Koga left to go find Kag's family and Shessomaru.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening." Kagome sank down against the wall.

"You mean going to happen?" the hanyou stood next to her.

"Yeah."

They stayed in silence for a little while. The Inuyasha smelt tears.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

She stood and embraced him, holding him as close to her as humanly possible. She was full on sobbing now.

"Kagome, talk to me." Inuyasha was surprised at his words. _Oh well, I don't care what the hell people might say about us. I love her and she needs comfort._

"I…I…how could this happen to us!" She sobbed harder.

_Okay, you are hugging her…what next? _Inuyasha panicked. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Why is this so freaking hard!_ He didn't have a very long time to think, Kagome started talking again, or something that sounded like talking.

"The life of an innocent baby shouldn't be taken away like that! It's probably going to die if it hasn't already! Why does it have to be like this!" she shook violently with tears.

Inuyasha could think of only one thing to say. "It's fate Kagome."

She looked up at him. "Inuyasha…I'm so sorry!" she held him tighter, if that was even possible.

"For what! You didn't do anything wrong! What do you have to be sorry for!" _What the fuck is she thinking! She didn't do any wrong._

"I'm only thinking about myself. I haven't asked how this was affecting you yet. Are you okay?" Her eyed were filled with concern as they gazed into his. Inuyasha put his forehead to hers and their noses touched.

"How did you get so fucking wonderful?" he asked and before she could scold his language, he kissed her. Kagome melted, right there. She fell into his embrace when he pulled away.

"You love me, right?" Kagome needed to be reassured. _So much has happened in these past few months. I need to be sure he really feels for me that way._

"Why are you asking?" He pulled her into another kiss. It was full of love and compassion for her. It was full of understanding.

"I need to be sure." Kagome looked up at him.

"Yes. Now no more crying. We should find future me and the pup." Kagome just nodded her head as a response and they walked back down the hallway. An Indian woman in operating clothes came out of the door Inu and Taya were waiting next too.

"Everyone here?" She asked. Inu just nodded. "Good. Mr. Takahashi, I am glad to tell you that your wife will be fine."

Taya immediately started jumping up and down, laughing.

"Mammas okay daddy! We don't have to be sad anymore! Mamma's okay!"

"Oh thank god!" Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not finished," the doctor interrupted their mini-celebration. Inu stayed solemn during the entire thing. "Mrs. Higurashi will stay here for about a week for observation. After, she will need quite a lot of rest. We will also need to put her on a medication."

"Anything." Came Inu's reply.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "What about the baby?"

"I'm…"

* * *

**Oh yeah. I'm evil! Hate me all you want, but I felt the need for a cliffie. Okay, PLZ REVIEW! I am like, desperate. I you just feel like yelling or something, REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IN HEAVEN ABOVE, SOMEBODY, PLZ REVIEW!**


	21. Birth

* * *

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked his pregnant wife. It had been almost a year since Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared down the well and in that time Sango and Miroku had gotten married and they were now expecting children. **(A/N: I'm no-good with timelines, so bare with me people.) **

"I, I think…ahh!" Sango cried out. "Shit! My water broke!"

"I'll get Kaede!" Miroku ran out of the hut. _I can't believe it. I'm having a kid and Inuyasha and Kagome are not here. I hope they are alright. _"Kaede! It's time!"

* * *

Tears welled up in the doctors eyes, but she contained them.

"Taya is your name dear?" she asked.

"Yup." Taya was still smiling, oblivious to anything other than getting to play with her mommy and soon to be born brother or sister. The doctor knelt down so she was at the same height as the little girl with the hat. _I wonder why these two guys and this little girl are all wearing hats. Must be some religion thing or something._

"Why don't you go with Nurse Danny to the kids' room? We have coloring books and crayons to play with."

"Okay!" Taya ran down the hallway, followed by the nurse. The doctor turned back to the others and straightened up.

"I'll, uh, go with her." Kagome ran after Taya so the nurse could go back to doing his regular job.

"Now, the baby," the doctor continued, "I'm sorry Mr. Higurashi. The baby didn't survive the blood loss."

Inu had his fists so tight blood dripped form his hands. Inuyasha smelled it, but it went unnoticed by the doctor.

_How could this happen? How could it be this way? I can't let it happen this way. I must find a way to change the future. Kagome will be crushed when she finds out. _Inuyasha thought.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Higurashi, but there is more."

Inu looked up.

"What is it?" he asked. His voice quaked at the grief he felt.

"It's Kagome. She…"

* * *

"Push Sango! Ye need to be strong!"

"You can do it!" cheered a young village woman who was training to be a healer. Her name was Mayu.

"Speak for yourself! Why don't you try pushing something the size of a watermelon out of such a small opening!"

"Don't make me think about that!" Mayu cried.

"Mayu! Pay attention to this!"

"Oh, sorry Lady Kaede. What should I do?"

"Comfort Sango." The old miko answered.

"Come on Sango! You can do this! You must!" Mayu cheered again. "Lord Miroku will be so proud of you!"

"Oh for the love of god when will be freaking over!" Now guess who said that? Could it be the one in LABOR! _I wish Kagome was here!_

"Push!" Kaede and Mayu shouted again and soon there was silence in the area. Then baby cries filled the air.

"It's a boy!" Mayu exclaimed.

Men form the village patted Miroku on the back and congratulated him on his child.

"Sango!" Miroku called out her name as he ran into the hut.

"You…are…NEVER…touching me…EVER AGAIN!" Sango said between breaths. This earned a chuckle form everyone that was more than 2 minutes old in the hut. Mayu went to clean the baby when Sango felt another contraction.

"What the hell!" Miroku shouted at the same time. They thought in unison. _No way! IT can't be-,_

"The child's twin is crowning!" Kaede called out.

"TWIN!"

"TWIN!"

"Miroku/Sango, stop talking at the same time as me!"

Sango cried out in pain and took Miroku's hand.

"PUSH SANGO!" Everyone shouted to the pregnant woman.

"Shut-hell-up all of you!" Sango shouted back.

"It's a girl!"

* * *

**I am a self-proclaimed cliffie princess:readers grab crown off Rachel's head: Hey! Oh well, REVIEW! XP**


	22. Sequel?

Hey everyone! Okay, all readers must pay attention to this! I am going to end Our Future soon: runs around sobbing 'why must it come to an end! WHY:

Our Future is my most successful fic so far, so I'm sad to see it over in the next few chapters!

But this will get your attention…SEQUEL!

So far, I am planning on writing a sequel, but here's the thing- I want to know if anyone will read it!

Okay, here are the stats: 131 reviews total; 5123 hits total.

All of you, who haven't been reviewing, please do so! I want your input on the sequel! **I do accept anonymous reviews!**

Please, let me know if you want a sequel! I hope everyone responds to this, and if you find your pc is being a jerk, go to my profile and **E-MAIL ME**!

**Okay, thanks to everyone who read this! PLZ LET ME KNOW!**


	23. What is that I'm sensing?

**Okay, just so everyone knows, KAGS IS ALIVE! Just thought I'd clear that up.

* * *

**

"It's Kagome, she…it's very likely she…won't be able to have anymore children."

"What?" Inu gasped.

"Kagome's womb has some damage caused by some reasons we are not quite sure of Mr. Higurashi. It is very improbable she will be able to have another child."

"No…"

"Yes sir. But we need to be happy Kagome survived this. My suggestion is you be strong for her and give her plenty of support. In most cases like this, the mother will blame herself for the death of the baby. She made need some counseling. I'm sorry for your losses. You can go in and see her whenever you like." When the doctor was done giving the news, she walked away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll…go find Kagome and the kid." Inuyasha left Inu to be alone with his thoughts. "I won't tell Taya…or Kagome."

_I…can't tell Kagome. It would break her. It would probably be best if she found out later._ Then he noticed his flaw. _SHIT! She's going to expect to see a kid!_

He followed the scent of the two girls and found them in a room filled with modern-play-things.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, though he could tell it was just to keep Taya from not being upset.

"Hi, uh, let's go find the others." They all walked while Taya babbled about purple horses she saw on some cartoon.

"Hello everyone." Kags wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Kagome, do you want me to go to the shrine and tell everyone?" Inu asked his wife, helping her out of bed.

"Yes." She replied. Kagome, Taya, and Inuyasha all left the room while Kags got dressed and ready to go. They all piled into a van Koga had called for them earlier and sped off toward the shrine. As soon as they stepped out, the Kagome's got a strange feeling.

"What is that I'm sensing?" Kags wondered aloud.

"It's jewel shards. I can sense the sacred jewel!" Kagome looked over to Inuyasha.

"Why would you sense jewel shards now Kagome?" Inu asked.

"I don't know…" both Kagome and Kags responded at the same time.

"Where's it comin' from?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well house." Kags responded.

"I'll check it out." Inuyasha walked inside.

"I'll follow him." Kagome ran to the old house as the family went inside to give Kagome's family the bad news.

* * *


	24. SHE ISNT HERE YOU JERK!

"Do you see anything?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, stepping into the darkness of the well house.

"Not really, but something really weird smelling is coming from the well." He turned around. _She's so beautiful. I wish I could take her, here and now. No! It must wait until we get back to my time._

Inuyasha began climbing down into it when Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Now really isn't the time Kagome. Let go."

"What if something goes wrong again? You could get sent to another time period or something!"

"Well, what do you suppose I do, hm? Just sit here and curse at the freaking thing?"

"No, I'll just come with."

"WHAT!"

"Move over, I can't get any good footing here."

"Kagome, you just said how dangerous this was! You are staying here." He didn't notice she had already climbed down at least four feet below him.

"Grab my hand and we'll go together, k?"

"Keh, stupid wench." Inuyasha gruffly replied, but took her hand in his and brought her closer to him. Kagome yelped as they jumped into the well.

* * *

"Listen here you bitch, Kagome is my woman and I demand to see her immediately! Now, tell me where the hell she is!"

"I'm telling you Koga, she and Inuyasha went to the world beyond the well! You must be patient for their return!" Sango shouted back at the wolf demon, causing her newborn daughter to stir from the sling on her mother's back.

"AH! STOP THE CRYING!" Koga cried.

"Don't such a wuss." She said as she cooed her baby back to normalcy. "Now, if you want you can stay here and wait Koga, or you can go back to your tribe. Do as you please, but KAGOME ISNT HERE."

"Sango! Is that my beauty I see?" Miroku called as he approached the hill the well. He had the other baby in a sling on his back. "Oh, hello Koga. What brings you to us? Not trouble I hope."

"This bastard keeps asking where Kagome is, and I keep telling him SHE"S NOT HERE!"

"Hey!"

"I see." Miroku replied coolly, ignoring Koga. Then a huge SMACK could be heard by everyone in a 50 mile radius. "Ow."

"Pervert."

Koga turned to Miroku. "I suggest she teach your bitch some manners, monk. Bitches should never turn away a male's call for pleasure." Koga grinned, that is, until he was taken by surprise, and pushed up against the lip of the well with Miroku's staff. **(A/N: Not what your thinking. pervs.)  
**

"**_What did you say about my wife?"_** Miroku growled and pushed harder. For a moment, Koga was scared.

"You heard me. Now, where is Kago-," Koga was cut short because, somehow, Miroku managed to push him into the bone-eaters well. "You little human bastard!" Koga shouted. Then he got quiet. "Holy shit! Something's down here!"

* * *

"Danm." Shessomaru cursed as he walked up to the house of his in-laws with his mate, Kagura.

"I still can't believe he was reincarnated into that human. Naraku, that bastard." Then she noticed he wasn't paying attention. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Something's wrong in the well house."

"Should we get someone to check it out?"

"I will." He walked over to the doors and slid them open.

"See anything?" his mate called out.

"Yes." He said as he saw a flash of blue come and fade. "Be safe little brother and mate."

Shessomaru walked into the house to receive the bad news.

* * *

"Do you see anything Miroku?" Sango asked her husband, now holding both children.

"Nope. I can barely see Koga there." he replied. Then they heard a voice that they had been waitinga long timeto hear.

"What the hell are you doing in here wolf-shit for brains?"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out to his friend.

"Hey Miroku!"

"Kagome!" Sango called out upon hearing her friend's voice. "Come out of there! We need to talk to you both so much!"

Inuyasha popped out with Kagome in his arms and Koga followed them. As soon as Kagome went over to hug Sango and see the babies, Koga punched Inuyasha right in the jaw.

"Koga!"

"Where the hell have you been with her all this time mutt face?" Koga yelled, ignoring Kagome's scolding.

"Why, miss me? Cause I saw a lot more of you than I ever want to see again you ugly mother f-,"

"SIT!"


	25. I promise

* * *

"So, that is where we have been all this time," Kagome said as she concluded the tale of what happened after the fell into the well. Okay, so she left out a few details, like with the sink and the baby, but they got most of it. 

"Do you know why you all pf a sudden were able to pass through the well Kagome?" Sango asked. The twins were currently sleeping in another area of the large hut Miroku and Sango shared.

"No, I really don't understand it. What do you think Kaede?" Kagome turned to the old woman.

"Ye said it was my dead sister's spell on the bone-eaters well that sent ye to this future. Since it was a holy spell, I think maybe something impure was holding ye back form returning."

"But what could have been holding you and Lady Kagome back in that era for so long that was impure?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps it was impure thoughts, or actions," Sango suggested. Miroku just smiled a perverted grin.

"We didn't do nothing wrong, so get those thoughts right out of your head monk." Inuyasha scolded.

"Why Inuyasha, I have no idea what you mean." His smile grew and soon he was unconscious, curtsey of his wife's fist.

Kagome laughed lightly. "I guess some things shall never change."

"Well, if we are done, Kagome, would you like to meet my new apprentice?" asked the old woman.

"Sure!" Kagome got up and walked outside.

As she was getting up, Inuyasha got a glance up her skirt and saw a little bit of pink cotton as she stood. _Wow._ Soon his mind filled with many ideas he could do with what was behind those small clothes and –_ THAT'S WHY WE COULDN'T PASS THROUGH!_

Inuyasha reflected on the trip they had taken. _I was almost always thinking about…_that!_ Grrrr!_

Soon he started growling out loud.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?"

He glanced over to see the demon slayer looking at him while stirring some dinner for the group. He turned beet red.

"Uh, no!" and he bolted.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on a hill overlooking the entire village. Kagome slept on his shoulder. The sun was setting in front of them. _I have to change this. I must save this from happening to you, my sweet Kagome. I will stop this terrible fate from befalling you. _

Kagome smiled in her sleep. He recalled the words said by her older counter-part. '_ime is set in stone. Fate cannot be changed. We did everything you two did, saw everything you did too. The future cannot be changed.'_

_I will prove you wrong Kagome._

He kissed her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

**I am crying as I type this. This is the last chapter of Our Future! WAAAHHH! This is the first story I have completed. This is also the story that got the most hits and the most reviews. This is also my longest story. And it's all thanks to you guys! I could have never finished this without my faithful reviewers.**

**Now, what you all (or all of you that care) really want to know about is...THE SEQUEL! **

**How can I not write a sequel afetr the ending I gave you guys, huh? I am currently in the process of writng the sequel and it's chapter along with :gasp: ANOTHER STORY! Both, will probably be out before Christmas break is over. The sequel for Our Future will probably be longer and have more fught scenes. If I can type all the ideas in that troublesome head of mine, the sequel will probably have a SEQUEL TOO! But that is a very long time away. So for now, I am updating and working on school and...MY BOOK! I am currently wrtng a novel that I am hoping _Push_ will publish. Pray for me!**

**Now, as tears flow from my eyes as I leave you for the night my friends, I must say thank-you. The reviews fuel my fingers that grace the keyboard. **

**And Please, check out my other stuff! It can't be that bad! (or can it?) (no, I like my stories.) **

**I love you all!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if anyone is willing to share, please give me a call! XP


End file.
